Sitting under the oak tree
by wrightyrightXD
Summary: well i guess love can involve trees
1. the watcher

Sitting By The Oaktree

Chapter 1:The Watcher

The Burrow is such a beautiful sight on a warm summer's day.

The green green grass sitting there with flowers joining them in standing around watching everyone do their thing.

18 year old Hermione Jean Granger is sitting by the oaktree in a simple white vest and demin shorts .

She is just sitting under the oaktree reading a book- her favourite to be exact- hogwards: a history.

Sitting under the tree she sat, unknown to her someone was watching her.

The person wore a red t-shirt and black jeans, this person was silently watching Herminone as she was reading, The Watcher couldnt resist her bright brown eyes hiding under her wavy chocolate brown hair. The Watcher could watch her for hours on end. the watcher wanted to creep behind her and hug her and kiss her and destract her from her book- but then hermione would know who The Watcher is and that he has fallen inlove with her.

The Watcher has not been a big part in Hermione's life so she would think its crazy that he has fallen inlove with her, I mean she didnt know him that well and he didnt know her. she knew him as the older brother of one of her best friends and he knew her and his little brother's friend who used to be a book worm and now she is a war hero who helped stop Voldermort before he killed all muggles and muggleborns.

The Watcher loved on how passionate Hermione would be over things and he loved that she always kept strong so that no one would worry, The Watcher couldn't take it no more, he jumped from the bush and Hermione turned around and she "asked "Charlie?"

THANKS FOR READING I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON :)xxx


	2. the lie

Sitting Under The Oaktree

Chapter 2: The Lie

Hermione turned around and she "asked "Charlie?" Charlie Arthur Weasley, tall, handsome, strong, fearless saw Hermione Jean Granger and his heart skipped a beat. He saw her standing up now under the oaktree, he saw the confused look in her big, chocolate brown eyes. "Charlie?" Hermione asked again. "Yes Mione' whats up?" Charlie said in his fake everything-is-normal-voice. "Your the one hiding in a bush, what are you doing there?" Hermione asked, she was getting more confused and annoyed because she wasn't getting any answers from Charlie. "I was hiding in the bush because... I umm got told to watch you because Tonks thought u looked upset and she told me to keep an eye on you" Charlie said. "Where did Tonks get the idea im upset?" Hermione asked. "I dont know, she just came up to my room and she told me" Charlie explained. Hermione just looked at Charlie and she simply said "ohh ok, well its cold so im going inside". Hermione turned toward The Burrow and she ran up to the burrow she go secretly ask Tonks why did she told Charlie to keep an eye on her. -""Hey Tonks" Hermione greeted Tonks cheerfully. Tonks was just sitting in the livingroom infront of the fire watching the flames, (A/N tonks didnt die in the final battle only fred and lupin). Tonks has become more quiet since the final battle as she lost her beloved husband and babies father- Remus Lupin. Tonks looked at hermione and she gave a small smile and she said "Hey Mione' what's wrong?". Hermione sighed and she said "well did you tell Charlie i was upset and did you ask him to keep his eye on me?" Tonks looked extremly confused and she said "no i havent even spoken to Charlie since he came home from Romania, who told u this?" "Really? and Charlie told me after he fell out of the bush down by the oaktree" Tonks looked confused and she said "well thats strange?" Hermione nodded in agreement and she excused herself and she walked to her's and Ginny's room. The room was empty because Ginny went out for the night on a date with Harry so Hermione sat on her bed and she started to think why did charlie lie about Tonks telling him shes upset and that charlie should keep an eye on her? Hermione fell into a dark empty confusing sleep. All Hermione thought of a plan to get Charlie to tell her why he said the lie.

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 2 IM THINKING OF ONLY WRITING 3 MORE CHAPTERS SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT BUT SWEET STORY R&Rxxx


	3. advice from a unlikely source

Sitting under the oaktree  
><span>Chapter 3: advice from a unlikely source.

Hermione was confused and she has a feeling that Charlie was keeping something from her, so Hermione decided to go back under the oaktree to sit and relax.  
>Hermione got to the oaktree and she saw a tallish man, wiv balding ginger hair sitting on a bench by the edge of the lake.<br>"Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked.  
>"Mione, hows things?" Mr Weasley asked.<br>"Things are alrite" Hermione said.  
>"You sure? heard you and Charlie are having a little problem" Mr Weasley said.<br>"Its nothing really I just think hes keeping something from me" Hermione said in a calm voice.  
>Mr Weasley pulled a strange confused look and then he said "that does not sound like our charlie, he aint the type to keep secrets"<br>"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.  
>Mr Weasley conjured a chair to come infront of him and he said kindly "please sit and i will explain" and Hermione did as he said and then Mr Weasley said "Charlie is my son, he is the son I am most closest too, me and him are so alike. I know alot about him and i know that he don't keep any secrets, he hates them it makes him feel restricted. I do not think he's keeping anything from you but hes hiding something from you, so i'm guessing in time you will find out"<br>Hermione nodded and she said "thanks Mr Weasley"  
>"Anytime dear" he replied and then Mr Weasley watched Hermione run off up the hill towards The Burrow.<br>Mr Weasley looked to the lake and then he said "come out Charlie! i know your there"  
>Suddenly Charlie Weasley came out of the bush and he asked his dad "how did u know I was there?"<br>"Like I said to Mione' you are my closest son, I know you and I have a feeling you have fallen for a certain Hermione Granger" Mr Weasley looked shocked at what his dad just said and Charlie did'nt know what to say and then Mr Weasley said "it's ok if you do, we all know she was never ment for Ronald, so son answer this- When did all this happen?"  
>"When all what happened?" Charlie asked dumbly.<br>"You know, when did you start to fall for Hermione Granger?" Mr Weasley asked slowly.  
>Charlie sighed and he said "At the end of the war"<br>"Are you going to explain more?" MrWeasley asked again.  
>"Guess so" Charlie said quietly, Charlie sat on the chair infront of his dad and he said "after the war when we were all with the bodies, I saw Hermione standing alone by the doors of the great hall and she was so strong, she wouldn't cry, she was refusing to have her scars healed.<br>She was so strong, so wanting for everyone else to be treated before her, then I saw Ron run off to Padma Patil and I saw how hurt she was and then I started to fall for her".  
>Mr Weasley smiled and nodded, "what should I do" Charlie asked.<br>"Finally I have been waiting for you to ask me this for a long time, well I say you should just come out and tell her the truth" Mr Weasley replied.  
>Charlie looked nervous then his face suddenly changed and he said "Alright, i'll do it, tonight I shall tell her".<br>Then Charlie hugged his dad and he ran up towards The Burrow to prepare to tell the truth to girl he loved.

WELL THIS IS IT...  
>IM GUESSING 2 MORE CHAPTERS THEN THE END... :)<p>

thanks everyone for reading and liking this story i love you all ! 3...


	4. the letter

Sitting under the oak tree  
><span>chapter 4: the letter

Charlie ran up to The Burrow thinking about how he would tell Hermione he loved her. Charlie ran until a owl flew to his shoulder, the owl was small, brown and yellow and it had big green eyes, Charlie had never seen this owl and then a idea came into Charlie's mind- Charlie could use the owl to send Hermione a message saying to meet her under the oak tree at midnight.  
>Charlie ran to his room and he grabbed a peice of parchment and a quill and he wrote in his neatest hand writing:<p>

_**hermione,**__**  
><strong>__**will you meet me under the oaktree tonight at midnight, i must tell you how i really feel about you.**_

_**forever yours  
>the man in red.<br>**_

Charlie read the letter through and he smiled. he tied the letter to the owl's leg and he made the owl go out and fly around the he sent it to Hermione and Ginny's room.

Hermione was sitting on her bed drawing a picture of the Wealsley clad plus her and Harry and Ginny was sitting on her bed cleaning her broom when suddenly a tapping noise came from the window and a small brown and yellow owl was on the window.  
>"Hermione aint that you owl- Greatorex?" Ginny asked letting the owl into her room.<br>"Yeah, thats Greatorex, what has he got on his leg?" Hermione asked.  
>"I have no idea, open it, it's got your name on the front" Ginny said excitedly.<br>Hermione looked at the peice of parchment and nervously she said "I can't Gin you do it"  
>Ginny's face lit up and she said "yeah ok, give me the letter".<br>Hermione gave Ginny the letter and Ginny opened it and she read it quickly to her self and then Ginny started to giggle and Hermione asked "what does it say?"  
>Ginny smiled and she said "well the letter says:<p>

Hermione,  
>Will you meet me under the oaktree tonight at midnight, I must tell you how I really feel about you.<p>

forever yours  
>"The man in red."<br>"Your joking?" Hermione announced.  
>Hermione grabbed the letter from Ginny's hand and she read it and then Hermione went red.<br>"Does it look like i'm joking?" Ginny asked.  
>"No" Hermione said quietly.<br>"You HAVE to go!" Ginny said.  
>"I dont even know who he is" Hermione replied.<br>"Man in red- i'm guessing its one of my brothers" Ginny said.  
>"I'll go and im just gonna wear shorts and a t-shirt nothing major okay?" Hermione said because she knew Ginny would dress her up like a barbie doll.<br>Ginny sighed and she said quietly "ok".  
>It was already 11:00 pm so Hermione decided to go into the shower and get ready to meet this "man in red".<br>At 11:50 Hermione brushed her hair and she walked down towards the oak tree by the lake.  
>At night the view of the lake was amazing, the moonlight shining on the lake made the lake turn into a midnightsilver watered lake.  
>Hermione sat under the tree and she waited.<p>

HELLO! WELL 1 MORE CHAPTER IM GUESSING, THEN NO MORE STORY UNTIL I WRITE A NEW ONE, AND THEN ANOTHER I THINK I MIGHT WRITE 2 AT A TIME :) THEN... BYE AND R&R


	5. telling her

sitting under the oak tree  
><span>chapter 5: telling her

It was midnight and Hermione sat under the oak tree waiting for the mysterious "man in red" to show up.  
>hermione waited and then out of no where a guitar riff came and then she heard a male voice sing:<p>

"on the first day that i saw you i knew it would be you.

thinking about the times we'd have and things i'd put you through.

ohh on that rainy day things now have come clear and the time to tell you is getting really near.

your the one true love the only one for me.

know what to do whenever you're not here.

when i look into those eyes i know were meant to be,

forever with each other ohh you and me

if i know how to write a song,

i'd write one everyday,

it would say i love you

and why i fell this way

your my comfort when i'm lonely

you're my peace when i need rest

of all the girls i know you must be the best

you are the best, you are the best

ohh on that first day"

hermione still looked confused and then she saw charlie walk from around the bush holiding the gituar playing a sweet tune and then he said "sorry it aint finish, so what do you think about it?"  
>"it's beautiful, i really like it" hermione said.<br>"that's good, because that song was meant for you" charlie said quietly.  
>"why for me?" hermione asked.<br>"i love you hermione jean granger, thats why it was meant for you" charlie said soulfully.  
>hermione jumped to hug charlie and then charlie looked at her and then he planted a powerful kiss to her lips, and hermione retured it quickly.<br>so charlie was finally happy that he told the girl he loves his feelings for her. 

WELL THATS IT AND NOW DISCLAIMER, NONE OF THIS IS MINE, ONLY THE PLOT, AND I ASKED MY MATE AND HE WAS OK WITH ME USING HIS SONG, YES MY FRIEND CONNOR WROTE THE SONG CHARLIE SANG TO HERMIONE.

THANKS FOR READING, NOW THE NEXT STORY OR NEXT 2 MIGHT EITHER BE 2 HARRY POTTER'S OR A HARRY POTTER AND KISSED BY AN ANGEL :)

DISCLAIMER AGAIN: AINT MINE, NEVER WILL BE, AND THE SONG WAS WRITTEN BY MY GOOD MATE :)...


End file.
